Te extraño amigo
by Jamizell Vi-Ve
Summary: A pesar de todo Miguel Ángel echa de menos a Cabeza de Piel, pero debe saber que las cosas pasan por una razón, aunque muchos no la quieran entender. Basado en TMNT 2012


**Holaaaaa! Estoy aquí con una nueva historia, puede que sea un poco corta, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer.**

**Estoy poco satisfecha de que cuando Cabeza de Piel se sacrificó yéndose a la dimensión X de los Kraang, los chicos no lo tomaron tan a pecho, saben lo que quiero decir, ahora desahogo mi pena con este One Shot, espero que les guste.**

**Nota importante: Agregaré en este fic. Una frase de la serie animada "Los Padrinos Mágicos" pero con unos cambios no tan notables, en realidad me encanta esa serie, no dejo de verla desde que soy una niña. :D**

**Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, para mi desgracia, dichoso el que tiene derecho sobre ellos XD**

**/**

**Te extraño amigo**

Después de que los chicos se enteraron que los Kraang en realidad buscan a April con un propósito desconocido, la pelirroja fue acompañada por su amigo Donatello a su casa, ya que el joven genio creía que tal vez esos extraterrestres intentarían lastimarla si va sola, por lo que opto por prevenir a que tener que lamentar la perdida de la chica de sus sueños. Leo había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de su hermanito menor, a decir verdad Mikey solo ha dicho poco cuando regresaron, nada mas dio a conocer lo que se llevo del edificio para mostrárselo a Donny y ya, luego ha estado muy callado, pocas veces decía algo, su semblante mostraba tristeza aunque aparentaba lo contrario, por lo que el líder de azul decidió hablar con el cuando todos se vallan a dormir, le preocupaba que a Mikey le este pasando algo y no lo quiera comentar, aunque suponía la razón de su actitud.

De todos ellos, Miguel Ángel era el más cercano a Cabeza de Piel, era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, hasta pasaba más tiempo con el que con Donnie, su hermanito creía que el cocodrilo mutante no era un monstruo, mas bien era una criatura que al ser tratada como tal, el mismo se hizo la idea de que era un adefesio mal hecho, un ser despreciable que no merecía la compasión de las personas, pero Mikey les demostró lo contrario, internamente Leonardo se sentía orgulloso de que su hermano menor tuviera esa sensibilidad de no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, de juzgar a las personas cuando las conoces mejor.

Pero ahora… ese amigo que tanto quería Miguel Ángel se fue, Leo pensó que su hermanito lloraría al saber que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero no lo hizo, se extraño de eso, por lo que aprovechando que Rafael esta durmiendo y que Splinter se fue a meditar a su habitación, creyó que era el momento adecuado para hablar con Mikey. Su instinto no le fallaba, presentía que algo le pasaba al ninja de naranja.

Al acercarse al cuarto de su hermano, dudo en si tocar o no, tenía miedo de que su presentimiento sea solo una tontería y se haya estado imaginando cosas sin sentido, pero esas dudas se disiparon cuando escucho provenir dentro de la habitación de su hermanito que alguien lloraba, preocupado no vacilo en tocar la puerta para cerciorarse de que Mikey estaba bien, aunque tenía pocas probabilidades de que eso sea cierto.

_Mikey soy yo. – Hablo Leo desde afuera. – ¿Esta todo bien?

Lo que no sabía el mayor era que su hermanito no estaba bien en todo el sentido de la oración, desde que entro a su cuarto no había dejado de llorar, prefirió que nadie lo viera así por que no estaba de humor suficiente como para que alguien sintiera pena por el, quería llorar solo, como siempre lo hacía desde pequeño, esa era su ley, si quería llorar lo haría en su habitación sin nadie a la vista, solo las cuatro paredes en las que encerró a propósito eran testigo de su dolor, desgraciadamente no contaba con que Leo descubriera algo malo en el.

Ahora estaba su hermano mayor en la puerta, preguntándole si algo pasaba, debía tratar de convencerlo de que no le sucedía nada malo, debía fingir estar bien.

_Si Leo, estoy bien ya puedes irte a dormir. – Debía ser un tonto el que creyera que Leonardo Hamato era una persona fácil de engañar, si presentía algo no se detenía hasta averiguarlo.

_Te escuche llorar, y no suenas muy convencido de eso… voy a entrar Mikey. – Hablo decidido.

_ ¡No Leo! – Se alarmo un poco. – Te dije que estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por nada… además, la habitación esta sucia y… estoy leyendo mi historieta favorita. – Intento convencerlo.

_Miguel Ángel, respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como hermano mayor entrando de todos modos. – Y dicho esto Leonardo pasó con todo su derecho encima a la habitación de su hermanito.

Dirigió su vista a la cama de Mikey, el cual estaba echado en ella pero con su sábana encima, tapándolo hasta la cara para que Leo no lo vea, un acto infantil de parte de el según el mayor, luego de mover la cabeza en señal de negación se acerco y se sentó en la cama, al darse cuenta de que su hermanito no iba a hablar el ninja de azul tomo la palabra.

_ ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – Pregunto suavemente.

_No. – Respondió moviendo la cabeza.

_He notado algo raro en ti desde que regresamos. – Hablo preocupado. – Me preocupa lo que te sucede Mikey, sabes bien que a mi no me puedes engañar hermanito.

Debajo de ese suave muro de tela que impide que Leo lo observe, podía apreciarse que el menor de los Hamato lloraba en silencio por las palabras de su hermano mayor, con temor de que el líder escuchara su llanto, dentro de el estaba su consciencia, la cual le gritaba a todo pulmón que se deje ver, que ya no se acobarde, que acepte la idea de una bendita vez que no siempre ocultara su dolor de los demás, que rompa esa máscara de payaso por solo un momento, solo un momento en el que lloraría no solo por perder a su amigo cocodrilo si no también por todas las cosas que se tuvo que aguantar y que por orgullo no se permitía demostrar, nadie se daría cuenta de eso.

Tal vez en algo si podía engañar a Leonardo.

_S-solo estoy, triste, p-por que… por que Cabeza de Piel se fue. – No lo pudo controlar, sin querer hablo entrecortadamente, se delato sin intención.

A Leo le entristeció saber que Mikey si estaba llorando, pero el dolor aumento más cuando quito lentamente la sábana que tapaba a su hermanito, para apreciar y a la vez lamentar el triste estado en el que se encontraba.

Los hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo que adornaban la inocencia de Miguel Ángel en su rostro, se veían opacados por las gruesas lágrimas que no paraban de salir, rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, era la excusa perfecta para acompañar el dolor del menor, para ablandar el alma del ser más duro de universo. A ninguno le gustaba ver a Mikey llorar, por que hasta el mismo Rafael no resistía la tentación de consolar a su pequeño hermano.

Simplemente eran esos momentos en los que detestabas ver a un ángel destrozado, un ángel al que le cortaron las alas sin haber volado, sin haberle dado la oportunidad de probar la felicidad, solo se la arrebatan sin haberla sentido y estos momentos era cuando.

_Mikey. – Susurro con tristeza el mayor, se echo en la cama de costado para estar al frente de el, sin dudarlo el hermano cariñoso y atento que describía a Leonardo se dejo salir para atraer a su hermanito en un fuerte abrazo.

De manera desesperada, Miguel Ángel buscó refugio en los brazos de Leo, para echarse a llorar con el consuelo de que tiene un hombro donde apoyarse, nunca le agrado la idea de que uno de sus hermanos lo vea así, no lo soportaba por que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, siempre le gusto consolar, pero nunca ser el consolado.

_ ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto? – Pregunto Mikey en medio del llanto. – ¿Por qué?

_No lo se… pero con llorar no lograras nada. – Se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. – Mikey, todos nos sentimos mal por Cabeza de Piel, lo vamos a extrañar mucho.

_Pero no tanto como yo a el… tu no me entiendes Leo, el era mi mejor amigo, el único que me escuchaba, al que le gustaba las cosas raras que preparaba por mas malas que sean… - Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. – Jamás se quejaba de mi compañía, yo era el que no lo consideraba una amenaza, el único que lo veía como alguien normal, el único que lo veía como al amigo que nunca tuve…

_Pero Mikey, nosotros también te consideramos nuestro amigo, pasamos buenos momentos como hermanos, lo sabes bien.

_Si es verdad, pero en todo momento cada vez que hago algo mal siempre me gritas o recibo un zape de parte de Rafa, soy considerado el más débil de todos y menos capacitado para una misión difícil de realizar… nunca tienen fe en mi, pero Cabeza de Piel si lo tenía, el me confió la celda de energía, si Donnie no la hubiera puesto en el Tortu-Movil para usarla como una batería temporal para su funcionamiento jamás la habríamos perdido, y tal vez el aún estaría aquí. – Miro a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos. – Tú no sabes lo que se siente fallarle a la primera persona que confió en ti… siempre estas guiándote del camino de la perfección para no decepcionar a Splinter, no sabes lo que se siente.

Tenía razón, esta era la primera vez que Miguel Ángel lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, sin nada que decir, debía pensar que le diría si no quería empeorar las cosas.

_Mikey perdóname. – El aludido lo miro sorprendido. – A ti te he fallado como líder.

_ ¿Qué? – Pregunto incrédulo. – Leo no…

_Por favor. – No lo dejo terminar. – Se que a ti no te tomo confianza, y ese es un error por que si quiero que mejores como ninja te debo imponer responsabilidades, y no lo hice por que creí que no serías capaz de cumplirlas… perdóname hermano. – Agacho la cabeza, pero no espero que su hermanito lo volviera a abrazar.

_Leo no digas tonterías. – Le dijo suavemente. – No estoy cien por ciento preparado para mejorar como ninja… aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero te prometo que algún día seré un maestro de ninjutsu del cual estés orgulloso.

El mayor sonrió al escuchar lo último que dijo Mikey.

_Yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti. – Hablo para sorpresa del menor. – Las cosas que has logrado todo este tiempo jamás las creímos venir de ti, fuiste el primero en descubrir la existencia del Kraang y lamento no haberte creído al principio, has soportado el golpe traicionero de Bradford cuando este te utilizó solo para destruirte e ir por Splinter, de todos nosotros fuiste el mas lastimado cuando peleamos con Destructor por primera vez, no te dejaste llevar por la apariencia de Cabeza de Piel y nos demostraste que dentro de el había un alma asustada que inconscientemente buscaba la ayuda de alguien, en ese momento apareciste tu para sacarlo de ese hoyo en el que estaba metido, lograste muchas cosas Mikey, y estoy seguro que muy pronoto las superarás, tienes mucho potencial hermanito… Y tengo fe en ti en que lograras ser un gran ninja, a si como también tengo fe en Donny y Rafa.

Nadie en el mundo describiría el alto grado de felicidad que poseía Leonardo en estos momentos, la causa de tan bello sentimiento es su hermano Miguel Ángel, el cual lo miraba con una gran sonrisa que muy pocos llegan a apreciar, pero esos pocos son bendecidos enormemente.

_Gracias Leo… - Le susurró con todo el cariño que te puede dar un hermano, esas dos palabras representaban todo el amor de Mikey hacia Leo, y el eterno agradecimiento que siempre le tendría hacia el. – Siempre encuentras la forma de levantarme el ánimo cada vez que me hace falta.

_Pues es lo que hago mejor. – Le sonrió. – Y me alegra salirme con la mía cuando me lo propongo. – Como respuesta obtuvo una leve carcajada de parte de Mikey.

_Si es verdad, cuando quieres lograr algo no dudas en luchar por ello. – Después de decir eso el ninja de naranja lanzo un bostezo.

_Creo que fue suficiente charla por hoy. – Le acarició la cabeza a su hermanito. – Ya debes descansar Mikey.

_Si. – Dijo este mientras se acomodada, al tiempo que veía como Leonardo se levantaba de la cama.

_Buenas noches hermanito. – Beso la frente del menor, a lo cual este respondió con una sonrisa.

_Buenas noches Leo. – Dijo suavemente cerrando sus ojos.

El ninja de azul se quedo observando a su hermano dormir, en estos momentos se decía en su cabeza "Misión cumplida", se retiro de la habitación con la satisfacción de su lado, dejando a un alegre Miguel Ángel rendido en los brazos de Morfeo y gozando otros de sus locos sueños en los que el era el protagonista.

/

**YEAH! JAJAJA WOW, REGRESE CON LA LOCURA EN LA CABEZA, ESTA IDEA NO ME DEJA TRANQUILA DESDE EL DÍA DE AYER, A SI QUE ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR PARA CALMARME UN POCO.**

**Espero que este fic les haya gustado, pues las ideas me llegan como un relámpago por lo que debo aprovechar que me electrocuta para ponerme a escribir antes de que termine la fuerte descarga jeje XD**

**Buenos nos veremos próximamente, y descuiden pronto subiré el nuevo cap. De mi fic "Mi peor error" solo denme tiempo, por que están empezando las clases, por lo tanto no me dan tiempo para entrar.**

**ADIOS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS!**


End file.
